Una sorpresa especial
by Yowlin kitten
Summary: Kurama tiene una sorpresa especial para Botan, y no piensa decirlo,sino dejarlo hasta el último, Botan está muy intrigada ¿Que será? "Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar hasta el último" Kur/Bot. Oneshot.


Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo! Hace años que no escribo un fic jaja como sea, este es un fic que tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo en mi cuaderno de fics xD y ahora decidí pasarlo al notebook, espero que les guste, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a **La guida spirituale Botan **por todos sus reviews y volver a darme las ganas de escribir un nuevo fic :3

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece (cara del meme :okay:)

_**Una sorpresa especial**_

Al fin Kurama se había decidido a hacerlo, ahora solo necesitaba la aprobación de su madre para continuar con su objetivo.

- Si es eso lo que quieres Suichi, pues adelante hazlo, ya eres un adulto y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo, y de que por fin hayas decidido a hacerlo – dijo Shiori con una voz alegre

- Te lo agradezco mucho madre, ahora solo necesito planear como hacerlo – dijo Kurama

- Apuesto que todo saldrá como quieres Suichi, estoy segura que así será- añadió su madre alentándolo. Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí estaba Botan, dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje, la guía estaba curiosa por la misteriosa llamada de Kurama diciéndola que tenia una "sorpresa especial" para ella. Kurama a veces le resultaba tan misterioso e indescifrable, pero mismo así ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Ella y Kurama habían estado saliendo juntos a más de un año, Botan recordó como se habían enamorado profundamente uno del otro desde aquella cita que Yusuke y los demás habían planeado para juntarlos. Ambos que al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo con tal cita, acabaron agradeciéndolos eternamente.

La guía nunca creyó que su amistad con el pelirrojo, acabaría en un noviazgo. Kurama era todo lo que ella siempre quiso en un chico: caballeroso, amable, tierno, inteligente, gentil, dulce, cariñoso, apuesto y sobre todo siempre olía a rosas, en síntesis era todo lo que una chica podía pedir. Tampoco podía creer que un chico tan inteligente, calmado y atento como Kurama, se había fijado en una chica tan torpe, nerviosa y desatenta como ella. – Tal vez sea cosa del destino -pensó ella, pero ella amaba y adoraba a este chico sin excepción alguna y estaba muy agradecida por tener a un chico tan perfecto como novio.

Botan ya estaba lista, se dirigió a la sala de su pequeño apartamento temporal y se acomodó en el sofá, en espera de su adorado kitsune. La guía estaba de vacaciones en Nigenkai y debía volver la próxima semana a Rekai , Koenma le había concedido un mes de vacaciones, a la joven le agradó mucho la idea ya que así pasaría mas tiempo con Kurama y sus amigos, pero a medida que pasaban los días y semanas se sentía un poco triste, porque ya llegaba el final de sus felices vacaciones.

No tardó mucho en llegar Kurama con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. La guía estaba encantadoramente seductora, vestía un vestido azul turquesa, que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, con pequeñas mangas que no alcanzaban a cubrir sus hombros, tenia puesto unas sandalias negras, taco alto, y sobre todo llevaba el cabello suelto que combinaba perfectamente con el color su vestido, realmente hermosa para la ocasión. Kurama, por su parte, vestía su típico traje de combate y zapatos pero con más estilo y elegancia.

-Wow! Vine a ver a mi Botan, no me esperaba una top model - dijo Kurama haciéndola sonrojar por completo. –Luces realmente encantadora mi lady - acotó besando la mano de la joven.

–Toma te traje estas rosas.

-Muchas gracias Kurama! Son muy bellas-dijo Botan, agarró el ramo de rosas y lo colocó en un florero con agua.

-Bien, lista para irnos?

-Sí claro! Emm…asi que tienes una sorpresa para mí?

-Si, asi es- respondio el kitsune.

-Y… me puedes decir cual es la sorpresa? – preguntó la guía muy curiosa.

-No…no puedo, porque si te lo dijera ahora, ya no seria mas una sorpresa, no lo crees?

-Si tienes razón- contestó la joven un poco avergonzada por su actitud.

-Bien, entonces andando- dijo el pelirrojo. –Siii!- respondió la guía muy enérgica.

Luego de entrar al auto, Kurama lo arrancó y comenzó a conducirlo. –Sabes…estuve recordando viejos tiempos- comentó la guía.

-En serio?

-Si…me recordé….de nuestra primera….cita, fue tan…romántica…

-Sí…y todo se lo debemos a Yusuke y los demás- mencionó Kurama y dio un beso a Botan en la mejilla.

-Es cierto…se lo debemos, sabes todo pasó tan rápido para mi…aun no puedo creer que Yusuke y Keiko estén casados a poco más de un año, y Kuwabara con Yukina a poco más de cinco meses, es increíble como vuela el tiempo , no lo crees?- dijo Botan

-Si, tienes razón, pero lo que aun me sorprende es que Hiei lo haya tomada con extrema calma el matrimonio de Yukina y Kuwabara, creo que no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto! Lo tomó con mucha calma, tal vez solo quiera lo mejor para su hermana, aunque eso signifique dejarla casarse con Kuwabara. Kurama rió por tal comentario y dio otro beso a Botan en la frente. Finalmente detuvo el auto, y la pareja bajó de él.

-Bien, ya llegamos –dijo el kitsune .

-Y dónde estamos? –preguntó inocentemente Botan.

- Frente al edificio Fujishima, donde se encuentra el famoso restaurante Shinju, en el cual cenaremos- respondió Kurama.

– He oído hablar de este restaurante, dicen que es muy costoso, nunca he visto un restaurante tan grande y de tantos pisos como este.

Kurama rió: -No Botan, el restaurante está en el último piso del edificio.

-Ayy! Pero que tonta soy! lo siento, no lo sabía…-dijo rápidamente la guía muy apenada.

-Descuida…subimos?

-Claro!

Al llegar al lugar, Botan estaba muy impresionada por el lugar tan fino y elegante. Un camarero se aproximó a la joven pareja y les preguntó: Buenas noches…tienen reserva?

-Sí, del Señor Minamino- respondió el pelirrojo

-Oh! Si por aquí, por favor. El camarero los guió hacia un balcón con una mesa para dos personas con candelabros y velas encendidas, y con vista panorámica a la gran ciudad, especialmente reservado para una cena romántica. – Les sirvo algo para beber? -preguntó el camarero.

-Sí, tráiganos, una de sus mejores champagnes por favor- ordenó Kurama.

-En seguida señor- respondió el camarero, marchándose del lugar.

´-Vaya! Este lugar es maravilloso!- comentó Botan muy emocionada.

-Te gusta? Me aseguré de que todo estuviera perfecto para ti esta noche- dijo el pelirrojo mientras agarraba las manos de la joven en las suyas.

-Lo está Kurama..-dijo Botan con una expresión serena en el rostro. – Esta si que es una sorpresa especial- continuó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

-De hecho, esta aun no es mi sorpresa- explicó el kitsune.

-Aun no lo es? –preguntó la joven muy sorprendida.

–No, aún no, ya lo veras…- añadió el pelirrojo, haciéndola sentir más intrigada.

La velada pasó agradable y lentamente. Al término de la cena, Botan se levantó de su asiento, apoyando sus manos en las barandas del balcón, para admirar el bello paisaje nocturno de la gran ciudad. Kurama hizo lo mismo, pero se paró detrás de la joven rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la guía .

-Kurama…todo esto es tan perfecto…que no quisiera que se acabara nunca…

-Aún no ha acabado- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –Ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte. El joven agarró las finas manos de la guía, estirándola levemente para que ella lo siguiera. La pareja bajó del edificio y Kurama la guio a un pequeño parque situado a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio, en el lugar había una gran fuente de agua y rosales por todas partes. Una vez más Botan quedó en cantada con el pequeño parque lleno de rosas exóticas.

-Kurama…esto es tan precioso! – dijo Botan conmocionada.

-Si, pero no es tan precioso como tú lo eres- respondió el pelirrojo. Botan lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente: -Con que esta era tu verdadera sorpresa?- le preguntó la joven.

-No…esto aún no es mi sorpresa, lo mejor siempre se hace esperar al último- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Qué? Aún tienes más sorpresas? – preguntó Botan sorprendida.

-Solo uno más, y es esta. Kurama se arrodilló frente a Botan y quitó una rosa blanca de su larga cabellera roja y la pasó a la guía. –Quiero que revises lo que hay dentro de ella- comandó el joven. Botan lo miró extrañada, pero obedeció al pelirrojo, dentro de la rosa, la guía encontró un precioso anillo con un pequeño diamante incrustado en él.

-Kurama…esto es….- pero antes que Botan pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por el kitsune que tomó la mano de la joven y continuó: -Así es, Botan…te casarías conmigo? –preguntó Kurama suavemente. Botan lo observó muy sorprendida e incrédulamente a la pregunta que acababa de oír, pero luego reaccionó con un fuerte Síii! Botan sentió venir lágrimas de emoción a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente como para no soltarlo más.

-Esta era la respuesta, que esperaba oír-declaró Kurama alegremente.

Las lágrimas de emoción mezclados con las de tristeza corrían por las mejillas de Botan.

-Qué sucede? – inquirió el pelirrojo, un poco preocupado y confundido al notar que la expresión en el rostro de la joven había cambiado repentinamente, mientras le secaba suavemente las lagrimas.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo ella con tristeza. –Cual? – preguntó Kurama un poco sorprendido.

-Cómo le diré a Koenma sobre esto?

-No te preocupes, hablaremos con Koenma de esto luego, y le pediré a Koenma que te convierta en humana.- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero, eso quiere decir que tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo como guía espiritual en Rekai.

-Botan…. –comenzó a decir el chico: yo te amo, y quiero tenerte a mi lado hoy, mañana y toda la vida, es decir siempre, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, y no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti, tú y mi madre son todo para mi, te prometo que mientras estés a mi lado haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para hacerte siempre feliz.-dijo Kurama con una dulce mirada en el rostro.

Botan lo miró conmovida por todas las palabras del pelirrojo y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de Kurama abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. –Oh Kurama! Te amo tanto…confío en todo lo que dices -dijo Botan entre lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz y afortunado en el mundo- dijo Kurama que también la abrazaba con la misma intensidad que ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, seguido de un apasionado beso que parecía no tener final. Kurama la alzó y comenzó a girarla por los aires. Ambos reían y gritaban de alegría.

Y como Kurama lo había dicho lo mejor siempre se hace esperar al último. Esta fue una verdadera sorpresa que Botan no la esperaba. A partir de ese momento sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:Y bien que les pareció? Muy cursi lo se ¬¬ pero de igual forma, espero que les haya gustado y que todos tengan una cara de :megusta: este momento xD Asi que nos vemos pronto! Bye! ^^**


End file.
